Energy standards as applicable to printers currently provide that standby power consumption should be below 1 watt, and as applicable to printer/fax combinations currently require that standby power consumption be below 2 watts.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a relatively simple power control circuit for use in printers and other electronic devices to provide a low power off state for the devices.